It doesn't matter
by darkwings1
Summary: Du hast gewonnen! Ich sehe auf dein Grab, es verhöhnt mich…..Denn das ist es was sie in dir sehen. Ihren Helden. Und diese Tatsache hat Dich gebrochen, nicht wahr?.... HP x DM


Hei, das ist meine erste FF, also seit bitte nicht zu hart :-)

Ich würde mich sehr gerna verbessern, also wär es sehr net, wenn ihr mir ein kleines review dalässt.. Ein "Ganz in ordnung" oder "Spühls im Klo runter" reicht schon :-)

Rechtschreibung is wahrscheinlich ziemlich mies (hatte immer ne 6 in Diktaten) und is net gebetat.

Disclaimer: nichts mein, kennt ihr ja

Dann wünsch ich euch viel spaß... hust... hoff zumindest ihr werden ihn haben

Es ist egal

Es ist komisch, nun eigentlich ist es überhaupt nicht komisch, aber der Krieg ist vorbei. Die gute Seite hat gewonnen, Ihr habt gewonnen, **Du** hast gewonnen. Hast Du es überhaupt? Ich sehe auf dein Grab hinunter und bin mir nicht mehr so sicher…

Ja, so ist es nämlich, die Welt versinkt in einem Meer aus Tränen und ich stehe hier an deinem Grab.

Ausgerechnet ich.

Warum nur?

Vielleicht weil niemand anderes übrig ist. Niemand von deinen kleinen Freunden.

Narren alle samt. Doch Du warst der Größte von allen!

„_Wer ist der größere Tor, der Tor selbst oder die, die ihm folgen, Draco? Du kannst diese Welt nicht nur in Schwarz und Weiß einteilen, in Gut und Böse. Es geht nicht, glaube mir, Draco, es geht nicht! Ich habe es probier…."_

Ein freudloses Lachen verlässt meine Lippen, als ich das Echo deiner Worte in meinem Kopf wiederhallen höre.

Tor! Narr! Idiot! Gryffindor!

Es ist alles dasselbe!

Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht was ich hier tue. Nun eigentlich weiß ich ganz genau,

ich nehme Abschied von dir, weil du der Letzte bist, den ich noch habe….hatte.

Aber das gestehe ich mir nicht ein, nie hörst du! Nie!

Ich sollte mich gut – jetzt, da der Krieg vorbei ist und ich endlich frei sein kann. Niemand zwingt mich nun mehr jemand zu mimen, der ich nicht bin, der ich nicht sein möchte, der ich nicht sein kann.

Da fällt mir, nur Du hast mich nie zu irgendwas gezwungen und dafür bin ich dir dankbar, aber es spielt nun keine Rolle mehr, denn **Du** bist nicht mehr hier, **niemand** ist mehr hier, der mich zu irgendetwas zwingen könnte.

Wiedereinmal wird mir klar, dass **ich** keine Wahl hatte, dass **wir **keine Wahl hatten, dass **niemand** eine Wahl hatte.

Wie gesagt es ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht komisch und doch verlässt ein Lachen meinen Hals.

Gut, es ist ein irres Lachen, aber was soll's, es ist egal, nichts spielt jetzt noch eine Rolle.

Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein und vor Lebensfreude nur so strotzen, aber ich fühle mich eher leer, so leer wie ein Vakuum, das auf all die Luft draußen starrt und sie doch nicht bekommen kann. Doch bei mir ist es nicht die Luft, die ich will. Die habe ich, meine Lunge ist Gott sei Dank damit gefüllt, oder sollte ich sagen leider Gottes? Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich spielt es auch keine Rolle, so wie ich keine Rolle gespielt haben, so wie nichts eine Rolle gespielt hat. Es ist egal.

Aber **Du** hast eine Rolle gespielt, wahrscheinlich warst Du der einzig Wichtige hier in diesem Wahnsinn. Wahrscheinlich… doch auch das ist nun egal.

„_Ist es das Wert, Draco? All diese Leben? Ich werde dem ein Ende bereiten, das verspreche ich Dir!"_

Ja, Du hast eine Rolle gespielt, eine gute Rolle und Du hast sie gut gespielt, das muss man dir lassen. Du hast das was du versprochen hast gehalten. Aber zu welchem Preis?

„_Wie wäre es mit einem Waffenstillstand, Draco? Natürlich nur solange bis die Scheiße hier zu ende ist."_

Jetzt ist die Scheiße zu ende, denn Du hast sie beendet, Du hast gewonnen, und die Welt befreit. Nun zumindest das, was noch von ihr übrig ist.

**Du** hast **gewonnen**!

Ich sehe auf dein Grab, es verhöhnt mich.

Ja, Du hast gewonnen, das bestreitet niemand im Angesicht des toten Körpers des ehemals dunklen Lords und doch, irgendwie, hast Du **verloren.**

Du solltest, die Welt, die Menschen, befreien. **Wolltest **Du es überhaupt?

Sie aus ihrer Furch und Trauer reisen.

Du hast** versagt**!

Sicher die Furcht hast du ihnen genommen, aber nun trauern sie um Dich, Dich ihren Helden.

Denn das ist es was sie in die sehen…. sahen, nicht wahr?

Ihren **Helden**.

Und diese Tatsache hat Dich gebrochen, nicht wahr? Aber nun ist es egal.

Es ist egal, es ist ihnen egal, ob es ein Held war, der starb um sie zu retten, oder ob es nur ein kleiner verlassener **Junge** war, den die Last der Welt, die er retten sollte, gebrochen hat.

Für sie bist, Verzeihung, warst… Nein! **Bist **Du ihr Held, sie bewundern dich.

Auch ich habe dich bewundert.

Ja, das habe ich, doch nicht so wie sie, das hätte ich überhaupt nicht gekonnt.

Denn ich bin wohl der Einzige, der **Dich** wirklich gesehen hat. Dich, den kleinen gebrochenen Jungen, nicht wahr?

Du hast ihn, dich, mir damals in dieser einen Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm gezeigt, erringerst Du dich? Ich habe mich immer gefragt was Du da oben wohl tun wolltest?

Nun ist es egal, nun kannst Du nichts mehr tun.

Es spielt keine Rolle mehr was damals war, es ist egal.

Es ist auch egal, dass ich Dich bewundert habe, nicht den Helden, sondern den Jungen.

Ich habe dich dafür bewundert, dass Du, egal wie dreckig es dir ging, Du doch immer wieder aufgestanden bist um einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu kämpfen.

Dass du deine Maske und dein Schicksal immer wieder getragen hast.

Eins muss man Dir lassen, muss ich dir lassen, wenn es jemand gibt, de es beherrscht seine Maske perfekt zu tragen, dann **Du**.

Du warst gut, sehr gut. Du hast deine Feinde und Freunde gleichermaßen getäuscht, vielleicht sogar Dich selbst.

Nur **mich** nicht!

Warum ausgerechnet **ich**?

Plötzlich kommt mir ein neuer Gedanke.

Was wenn Du es mich hattest sehen lassen **wollen**?

Was wenn Du mir so **nah** sein wolltest?

Zwei gebrochene Jungen, vereint in ihrem Schmerz!

Wahnsinnig!

Lachhaft!

Kitschig!

Gryffindor!

Waren wir einander nahe?

Konnten wir einander überhaupt nahe sein? Schließlich haben uns doch gehasst, oder? Haben wir uns je gehasst?

Ich weiß es nicht und es ist auch egal, denn wir waren uns nahe!

Natürlich waren wir uns nahe. Du warst mir **näher** als irgendjemand sonst auf dieser Welt.

Du hast meine **Gedanken** beherrscht,

meine **Seele** …

und mein **Herz**.

Es ist verrückt, ich bin verrückt.

Wieder dieses irre Lachen.

**Ich liebe Dich**!

Jetzt wird es mir klar.

Die Welt versinkt in einem Meer aus Tränen und ich stehe hier an deinem Grab. Mir wird klar, dass ich Dich liebe und dennoch habe ich **keine **Tränen, die ich Dir schenken könnte.

Ich liebe Dich, habe dich immer geliebt.

Ist es das was Du mir sagen wolltest, in dieser Nacht?

Vergibt mir, dass ich so lange um es zu begreifen.

Aber nun ist es egal, es ist egal, dass ich Dich liebte, es ist egal, dass du mich liebtest.

Es ist egal, dass sich in diesem Krieg, in diesem Wahnsinn zwei Menschen liebten, die sich nicht hätten lieben dürfen.

Es ist egal.

Es ist komisch, was doch alles egal ist, nicht? Nun eigentlich ist es** nicht **komisch, aber ich habe keine Tränen mehr….

Wieder diese irre Lachen, egal es kümmert mich nicht.

Soll ich Dir etwas sagen?

Ich liebe Dich, Harry! Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht ist es Dir ja **nicht** egal.

Nein, es ist Dir nicht egal, ich **weiß** es!

Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich hier her gekommen bin.

Nicht um mich zu verabschieden, sonder um Dich zu **finden**.


End file.
